


Tea Weaver

by lilyamoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff because I’m soft, FtLoSW, Tea shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyamoon/pseuds/lilyamoon
Summary: Shadow Weaver has always loved tea even when she was worked in Mystacor well things have changed now. She owns her own shop to help people.
Kudos: 8





	Tea Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> Tea shop au where Shadow Weaver lives after the war and is now running a tea shop

Shadow weaver woke up early as always to got work. She brushed her hair and got changed. Before she turned to leave she went to their rooms **her Adora** and **Catra** ”Wake up you two I need help with something before we leave” Catra and Adora got up changed and went to the area Shadow Weaver was. ”Alright I will get some food is adore can water the plants and make some sweets for the shop.” ”Alright let's get started.” Catra sat on the couch as normal as Shadow Weaver put on her mask and went out. Adora got the water and went to the plants.

-

Shadow Weaver opened the door to see Adora and Catra sitting on the couch. she moved to the kitchen where she set out their food for the next two days. One meal was smaller than the others but still a good enough amount. Catra got her food and ate fast Adora also got up and ate her food. Shadow Weaver is some before putting it away to go get the tea leave and brew them before the shop opened and he other two left to go with friends.


End file.
